Stranger Danger
by Broken Angel01
Summary: It was bad enough that the Niffs were effectively doing everything they could to ruin his fun at the Assassin's festival, but this? This was the absolute last straw.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to get this new story out to you. I've had a lot going on in my life lately, but here it is finally. This takes place during the Assassin's Festival. Enough said. Trust me, you will understand. Enjoy! Oh yes, and quotes in bold are taken directly from the Assassin's Festival. _  
_**

Stranger Danger

As a general rule, Noctis was quite content to give off an air of haughty aloofness, which often made him come across as lazy or disinterested, but even the prince of Lucis had his limits. And dammit, he had reached those limits. Not only were his senses on high alert, since being forced to hide in haystacks and dumpsters sort of had that effect on you after a while, he was also annoyed.

Extremely annoyed.

Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say he was royally pissed of. If you'll pardon the pun, of course.

Here he was, at the famous Assassin's Festival in Lestallum, where he was _supposed_ to be having the time of his life, but instead of enjoying the festivities he was being hunted by Magitek troopers, stealing back keycards, spying on that bastard Loqi, whose whereabouts he was currently searching for, and even more importantly some pervy asshole had actually had the balls to creep on his best friend.

Scratch that. He wasn't just severely pissed off. In fact, he was pretty sure if he didn't make for the tower soon, (assassin style, naturally) somebody was gonna end up dead.

 _ **"Hey. Did you see that stylish blonde walking around town?"**_

 _ **"Did I? He's cute and has a nice camera!"**_

 _ **"I know. I'm so jealous. I wanted to ask where he got it, but just can't work up the nerve to talk to him."**_

Glaring at the two men standing by the stairs leading back up to the main road, their previous words still ringing in his ears, Noctis felt his blood boil hotter than the lava flowing from the Rock of Ravatogh. Technically, both the son of a bitch wearing a hood and the slime ball in the wife beater had been hitting on his best friend, if their libidos were any indication, and checking to see if Prompto had noticed, he quickly clenched his hands into tight fists to prevent himself from unconsciously summoning a weapon.

Luckily, the blond had been too busy with his camera to notice, and completely oblivious to what was going on around him, Prompto said, "Check it out, Noct! They've got chocobo races here! How did I not notice when we passed by on our way in!? Once we take care of Loqi and the Magitek troopers, can we go a couple rounds?"

Noctis glowered at the two men who were still ogling Prompto from a few feet away, and growing protective of his best friend, he threw an arm around the blond's shoulders and said shortly, "Sure, if you want. Once we have the situation at the power plant under control."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Prompto agreed, vigorously nodding his head. "Holly comes first, naturally. So, we making our way to the tower? Best place to do a little reconnaissance."

"That's the plan, but first let's head back up."

"Huh? Why?" Prompto asked, glancing curiously at him. "Where are we going?"

 _I'm gonna go talk to Ignis, and you're getting the hell away from those two. They're like a pair of damn stalkers. The bastards are still mentally groping you with their eyes._

Noctis could practically feel the depraved and lustful smile of the man hidden behind the hood leering at Prompto's slim figure, and feeling a sudden overwhelming desire to get his best friend as far away from the other two men as fast as possible, he said without thinking, "Left my medals back at the hotel."

"Seriously, dude?" Prompto asked, raising his eyebrows. " _That's_ what you're worried about?"

Noctis was pretty sure the guy in the wife beater was staring at Prompto's ass, and quickly stepping in front of his friend to block the blond from view, he said with more force than what was considered normal for him, "Yeah, you mind grabbing them for me?"

Prompto stared at him for a moment, and taking in the dark look on his face and the dangerous glint in his deep blue eyes, the blond said slowly, "Uh...Noct? You okay?"

"I'm fine. I...uh...gotta talk to Ignis for a sec. I'll meet you back here once you've got the medals."

 _And hopefully we won't have an audience by then. Where the hell is Ignis when I need him? He always has an answer for everything. He'll know how to get those two pervs off Prompto's back.  
_

"Sure, I guess I can do that," Prompto replied, though he sounded a bit confused. "Where are they?"

"Er...under the mattress."

"You're kidding, right?"

Noctis impatiently shook his head, and tugging on the blond's arm, he said shortly, "Didn't want Gladio swiping them on me. Can't have him using my medals to impress the ladies."

"Especially Cindy," Prompto was quick to agree, scowling in the general vicinity of where they had last seen the big man. "Actually, about Cindy...We gotta help her out, Noct. You didn't forget, did you? Can't the medals wait?"

"Cindy will be fine. She can't get into the power plant without the last keycard, and that's my job, remember? She'll be safe until then. It'll only take a few minutes."

"But...what about Loqi and the Magitek infantry?" Prompto asked, clearly concerned. "You sure you'll be okay without me?"

Noctis nodded, and giving the blond a gentle nudge towards the stairs, he said, "I'll be fine. Worry about yourself. Ignis will have my back, but you'll be on your own. Don't let them spot you. I don't want Loqi using you to get to me."

"Easy," Prompto said confidently, playfully whacking him across the ass. "You're not the only assassin around here, bro."

Noctis grumbled a rather weak protest, his attention focused more on keeping his friend safe than on the good-natured bantering between them, and following Prompto towards the stairs, they passed by the two deviants who were now openly staring at the blond with obvious interest. Clearly, they had noticed Prompto's playful smack to his royal backside, which Noctis knew from experience was only an innocent act of affection, but for reasons he was probably better off not knowing the spirited gesture seemed to have piqued the creepy duo's attention even more.

As usual, Prompto didn't notice, since the blond was once again busy snapping photos as he went to climb the stairs, and spotting the way the hooded man's head moved as he appeared to study Prompto's costume, particularly the spot where the blond's flesh was exposed to the public, Noctis finally lost his patience.

Allowing his temper to get the better of him, he quickly threw an arm around Prompto's naked side to cover the skin, his sapphire eyes smoldering with barely controlled anger. Glaring daggers at the two men, he snapped, "What the hell are you looking at, huh?"

The man in the hood jumped, and nearly tripping in his haste to step back, the guy in the wife beater stared at him with wide, frightened eyes before quickly stammering, "N-nothing."

"You're damn right it's nothing," Noctis growled, shoving a completely astonished Prompto up the stairs. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your eyes down and your hands to yourself."

The man in the hood spluttered something unintelligible, and ignoring the way Prompto was gaping at him, Noctis manhandled the blond the rest of the way up the stairs before jerking his head in the direction of the hotel. There didn't appear to be any Magitek troopers lurking in that area at the moment, which meant Prompto would likely be safe for the time being.

 _Besides, it's me they really want._

"Damn, looks like he's taken. Way to piss off his boyfriend, idiot," the man in the wife beater muttered, shaking his head in disgust.

The hooded man was quick to regain his composure, and crossing his arms over his chest, the sleazy scumbag groaned, "Aw, crap. The good-looking ones are always taken."

"Eh, the boyfriend isn't half bad looking himself."

Thankfully, Prompto was too dumbstruck to comprehend the exchange of words, though even if the blond had understood, Noctis wouldn't have cared. He didn't give a damn what those two men thought his relationship with Prompto was. If they wanted to hit on the blond, a member of his personal Crownsguard who was in the middle of active duty, no less, then they damn well needed royal permission first.

Nobody, man or woman, preyed on his dorky and somewhat socially awkward best friend like that without first meeting his approval.

No way. Hell no. Not on his watch.

"Y-you sure you're okay, Noct?" Prompto stammered, glancing uncertainly back at the two men, who were quick to sneak off towards the cafe.

Noctis glanced at the vulnerable blond, whose voice had sounded a bit more timid than usual, and giving the other man a reassuring pat on the back, he said simply, "Don't worry about it. See you later."

"Oh, right! The medals!" Prompto replied, perking up instantly. "Back in a jiffy!"

Noctis acknowledged the blond's energetic wave with a lazy flick of his wrist, and as soon as Prompto was out of sight, he made a beeline for where he had last seen Ignis. Talking to his advisor about the situation was probably the best course of action, since he didn't think the older man would approve of his plan to murder a couple of civilians. For one thing, a homicide would attract too much attention, though if he played his cards right he might be able to blame it on the Niffs, but even then he had a sneaking suspicion Ignis probably wouldn't go along with his overly ambitious scheme.

Truthfully, a scolding from his royal advisor was the last thing he needed right now, so if the man had a better plan to keep those stalkers away from Prompto, then he was grudgingly all ears. He didn't trust those two not to make another play for the blond, and knowing how easily embarrassed and self-conscious Prompto was, that wasn't a scenario he wanted to put his friend through.

On top of all that, he just really wanted to vent, and who better to rant and rave to than the man who was supposed to listen to him complain? That's what advisors were for. Ignis was supposed to tolerate his bitching and then give him some advice.

Whether or not he took that advice was another matter entirely.

 _To hell with the Niffs. If that wannabe assassin and his sleazy sidekick come anywhere near Prompto again, I don't give a crap what Ignis says. Somebody's losing a damn head._

Speaking of Ignis...

Noctis spotted the bespectacled man lurking deeper within the city limits, and making his way through the crowd, which instantly parted at the murderous look on his face, he stalked up to Ignis in a dangerous huff and said hotly, "Hey, we need to talk."

"Noct, are you alright?" the older man asked, his smooth voice touched with a hint of concern. "Has something happened?"

Noctis quickly pulled his advisor out of the crowd, and huddling in the shadows of a narrow alleyway, he said angrily, "We've got a problem."

"You were spotted?" Ignis said calmly, immediately pulling out his phone to presumably contact Gladio. "Was it Loqi himself?"

Noctis impatiently shook his head, and lowering his voice, he said sharply, "No, worse than that. Worse than the empire, I mean."

Ignis lightly touched his arm, and frowning slightly, the bespectacled man said, "The Regalia? One of our comrades? Surely Loqi hasn't gone through with his threats to hurt Holly."

"Nah, nothing like that."

"Then what? A problem with Cindy perhaps?"

Noctis glanced suspiciously at the robed figures passing by, particularly at the citizens wearing hoods, and yanking his advisor closer, he said furiously in the older man's ear, "Some guys back there were hitting on Prompto."

"Pardon me?" Ignis asked, blinking stupidly at him.

Noctis was about to reply when Gladio suddenly came around the corner, and stopping dead in his tracks, the big man said, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were heading for the tower."

Noctis shrugged, and annoyed at being interrupted, he said testily, "Something came up. What about you?"

"Iggy just sent me a text telling me to get my ass over here," Gladio explained, returning his glare with a level gaze. "You got a problem with that?"

"I'm quite certain that 'ass' was not the term I'd used to describe your buttocks," Ignis said dryly, reaching up to push his glasses more firmly against the bridge of his nose. "If you would kindly continue, Noct?"

"And where the hell is Prompto?" Gladio demanded, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "He was supposed to be with you."

Noctis leaned back against the wall of the closest building, and attempting to play it cool, he said, "Yeah, about that..."

"He get caught by the Niffs?"

Noctis quickly shook his head, and growing irritated at all the interruptions, he said dismissively, "He's back at the hotel. Look, Ignis. About what I said-"

"I believe you were in the process of informing me that two gentleman were attempting to engage in sexual relations with Prompto?"

"The hell?" Gladio blurted out, his startled outburst echoing down the length of the alleyway.

 _Great. Just great..._

Gladio was the last person he wanted to talk to about the current situation, but since there was no avoiding it now, Noctis figured he might as well just plunge on ahead. It wasn't like he could tell his Shield to get lost, even if there was no chance in hell the big man would take him seriously, and besides, he needed to say his piece and get to the tower before Prompto got suspicious.

 _Might as well get this over with._

"There were two guys near the tower making a play for Prompto."

"Yeah, so? What's the problem?" Gladio asked, raising his eyebrows.

Noctis glared at the big man, and placing a hand on his hip, he muttered, "They looked suspicious."

"Were they making Prompto uncomfortable?" Ignis asked, his eyebrows narrowing in concentration.

"Not exactly. I don't think he actually noticed them."

"Then what are you worrying about?" Gladio snorted, sounding impatient.

Noctis ignored the sudden spark of anger in his chest, and sapphire eyes blazing with fury, he hissed, "And how exactly am I supposed to trust those guys? One of them was wearing a _hood._ "

"I would deduce that approximately eighty percent of the citizens in the crowd are wearing hoods," Ignis said reasonably, his lips twitching in amusement. "I would certainly hope that the addition of a hood does not in fact automatically label an individual as suspicious."

"Iggy's right," Gladio smirked, sounding as if he was trying not to laugh. "If we're on the lookout for a guy in a hood, we've got a serious problem here."

"You know what I mean," Noctis snapped, glaring angrily at his two retainers. "They didn't look...trustworthy."

Gladio slowly uncrossed his arms, and scratching at the back of his dark head, the big man said casually, "Just out of curiosity, were they two good-looking guys?"

Forget the weirdos trying to pick up Prompto. If Gladio didn't keep his trap shut, Noctis was going to murder his royal bodyguard instead.

 _Yeah, that's right. Laugh it up. You won't think it's so funny if something does happen to Prompto._

Noctis knew the older man was making fun of him, and tensing, he said through gritted teeth, "I dunno, Gladio. I _just_ told you one of them was wearing a hood, and they were pissing me off so much I didn't really notice what the other guy looked like."

"While it's very noble of you to worry for Prompto's safety, I'm sure he will be fine," Ignis said gently, reaching out to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He has proven on many an occasion that he can look after himself."

Noctis shook his head in denial, and refusing to look at his advisor, he said quietly, "I don't mean like that. I just...he's a bit too trusting sometimes."

"What then?" Gladio interrupted, punching him lightly in the chest. "Want us to give him a lesson on stranger danger or something?"

Noctis quickly summoned a sword, and swinging it at the big man, who ducked just in time, he said savagely, "I don't give a shit if it's two dudes or two women. Nobody creeps on Prompto. And if they do, I've got a problem with that. You wanna make something of it?"

"Relax, Your Highness," Gladio grunted, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "You know we've got Prompto's back."

"Then don't test my patience."

"Where are these two men?" Ignis asked, glancing intently at the crowd.

"They ran off towards the cafe," Noctis grumbled, kicking at the pavement. "Better stay there if they know what's good for them."

Ignis gave him a smile, and gesturing in the direction of the cafe, the bespectacled man said, "Rest assured, Noct. If the advances are unwanted then we will not hesitate to step in. Prompto is every bit as important to us as he is to you. That is not up for debate."

"Yeah, anybody who tries to take advantage of the kid is in for a serious ass-kicking," Gladio said mildly, rolling his shoulders to ease the muscles in his back. "Satisfied?"

Noctis shrugged his shoulders, and attempting to play it cool, he glanced away and said simply, "Thanks."

"But if they're not a couple of sex addicts then why the hell shouldn't Prompto go for it?" Gladio suggested, smirking at him. "He ain't a hit with the ladies, but the men seem to like him. Why not try his chances there?"

Noctis gave the big man a contemptuous look, but before he could come up with a nasty retort, Prompto suddenly appeared around the corner, his blue eyes sparkling and an energetic bounce to his step as he made his way towards their small gathering. Catching sight of them, the blond said, "Noct, there you are! I thought we were gonna meet up at the tower, but you never showed up. Can't believe you left me hanging, bro."

Noctis blinked at his friend, having forgotten for a moment that they had made plans to get together, and quickly regaining his composure, he said nonchalantly, "Sorry, these guys held me up."

"It's fine, but you owe me," Prompto teased, winking at him. "Hey, are you _sure_ you put your medals under the mattress? I couldn't find them."

Noctis could feel both Ignis and Gladio staring at him, obviously relishing in his discomfort, and lounging leisurely against the wall, he said, "Sorry, my bad. They're right here. Forgot I grabbed them before we left."

"Seriously?" Prompto said blandly, his cheeks flushing with obvious displeasure. "You made me go all the way back for nothing?"

 _Yep._

"That was your excuse to get rid of him?" Gladio interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Prompto glanced at the big man, and frowning in confusion, the blond said, "Huh?"

Noctis figured now would be a good time to change the subject, and shoving Gladio aside, he said hastily, "Come on, let's get back to the tower."

"We'd be there already if you hadn't bailed on me," Prompto joked, nudging him playfully in the side. "While I was waiting for you, these two dudes approached me and started asking me all about my camera. Nice guys. One of them even asked me if I wanted to meet up sometime and hang out at the cafe with him."

Noctis swore so loudly the profanities echoed down the alleyway, causing several people in assassin's robes to glance uneasily in his direction, and grabbing firmly onto the blond's arm, he said angrily, "Tower. Now."

"But-"

"Have fun, you two," Gladio called out, bursting into loud grunts of laughter. "Remember, Prompto. You're on active duty. Save the flirting for later."

"Not that work has ever stopped _you,_ " Noctis shot back, fuming as he kept an iron grip on Prompto's bicep.

"F-flirting?"

"Stay focused, Noct. The purpose of this mission is to discover Loqi's whereabouts," Ignis reminded him, the bespectacled man's tone leaving no room for argument. "You can instruct Prompto on the finer details of choosing a mate at a more appropriate time."

"W-wait, w-what!?" Prompto spluttered, his cheeks turning an unhealthy shade of fuchsia.

Noctis refused to dignify that comment with a response, and dragging the blond away from his other two royal retainers, he contented himself with a rude hand gesture before focusing on the task at hand.

This was all Loqi's fault. If that pretentious asshole hadn't tried to take over the power plant, they never would have run into the two deviants at the tower. As soon as he found the other man's location, he was going to make damn sure the bastard paid for such a grievous insult.

"W-what was that all about?" Prompto squeaked, stumbling in an effort to keep up with him. "And where did Gladio come from? I thought you were gonna meet up with just Ignis."

Noctis pulled the blond back down the stairs, and leaning close to his friend, he murmured, "Nothing. Just trust me on this one."

"That didn't sound like-"

"And if you're gonna hook up with somebody, you damn well better run them by me first."

Prompto's jaw dropped open, but Noctis refused to elaborate.

Nobody was going to take advantage of his best friend. Not without an interview, a background check, forced entrance into the Crownguard, and most importantly a seal of royal approval.

-End-


End file.
